Help
Hy, What's wrong with this game? Don't load! Thank you very much! Best regards, czegel.ildiko@freemail.hu HELP! I lost my all neigbors. The market has crashed too... I can't move on :( Please help me! Szautnerné Csill, Facebook ID: 100005912441308 --- tank you very much! Best regards, czegel.ildiko@freemail.hu Dear Wiki, I have some problems: sometimes I start my choco woods game, I found not my garden. I see somebody garden, who not have friends. I have a lot of tools, I am not able to use because I have no unneccessary wood, rock, etc. My neigbourhood don't need any tool, so I am not able to sell it. I sent it to Fiona, but she did not buy it around two weeks ago. Could you help me? Thank you for your help in advance. Best regards, czegel.ildiko@freemail.hu Eltüntek a szomszédaim, kérem szépen őket visszaadni. KÖSzönöm szépen (100008340077129@facebook.com) * * * * I lost my neigbors. Could you help me? kovacs.ildi64@freemail.hu This page contains both our Help and FAQ for Candy Woods. We will start of with some more basic explanations on how to play, followed by a more advanced help for some of the more complex topics. Following that, we have a section of frequently asked questions from our players, so you can see them all at one place answered. Getting started in Candy Woods ---- So you've started Candy Woods for the first time and you've finished the tutorial. But now what? There are still many more things you want to know, and this is where we are trying to answer them. We will try to explain some of the basic mechanics and ideas that we hope will help you be better able to play the game. The Goal of the Game Besides you hopefully having a good time while playing it, the goal of this game is to build your own little realm, where you can enjoy seeing things grow and develop. You level up to get more possibilities, machines, decorations, and different recipes to create more and more elaborate candy. You also solve the quests that your neighbors are offering you, to gain both gold and experience. You need expierence (XP) to level up and unlock more game parts. Your XP are represented by the bar behind the big blue star on top of the game screen. You get XP from doing Story Quests and from harvesting or producing goods. Gold is used as an ingame currency to buy most of the machines, devices and decorations. Your current gold is represented by the number that follow the big golden-yellow coin on top of the screen. What are the wishing wands for? Candy Woods is a very magical game, and the wands represent the number of wishes you have. Wishes are used for several things: to buy certain items, to obtain seeds, to speed up the building and producing of things, or to skip a certain Story Quest. Whenever you want your seeds, machines, or buildings in the process of being built to be finished instantly, just hover over it until the info screen (as shown here on the right) comes up. There you have the option to finish it for a certain number of wishes which is shown in the menu. If you decide to do so, press the pink bar next to the wishing wand. You start the game with 100 free wishes as a little gift from us. You will also gain a small amount of them every time you reach a new level. Once your wishes are gone, you can buy new ones using your Facebook account (for more information on that, please see the corresponding paragraph). Understanding the Field Inventory menu You will probably spend some time in the Field Inventory, as this is the place where you select what will grow on your fields. To open it, click on one of your fields that you've placed. Now you see the inventory, but what do all the things mean that you see? Let's look at the Almond for example: Under the name of the plant, you see a picture of the fully finished plant in the middle of each little window. The top left shows you what the seed/fruit looks like. The top right shows you how many of said seed or fruit you currently have at your disposal. The bottom right blue star indicates how much XP you will get for every new seed that you harvest and collect. The bottom left clock shows you how long it will take for a seed to grow into a fully developed plant that you can harvest (the number indicates the number of minutes of growing time for each plant). The Magical Pantry and the Fridge You surely have noticed the big brown cupboard and the massive fridge on the upper corner of your map. These are the places where you store everything you produce in Candy Woods. The Pantry mostly holds "dry" stuff, meaning seeds and products that don't require constant cooling. Your Fridge holds everything else, meaning milk, fruit, and products that the beautiful weather in Candy Woods would ruin after a short while. To see what's inside each of them, click ob them and rummage around if you like. Notice that both the Pantry and Fridge can only hold a limited amount of items. To see how much that is and how to get more space, see under Storage_Expansion. Story Quests in Candy Woods Depending on what level you currently are, a certain number of your neighbors will be ready to ask you for favors. Each of our characters has their own background story and motivation for why they are asking you for what they are asking. If you are interested to find out more, please check out their backstories here. The Story Quests you can currently access are placed in the little circles on the left of the screen. Click on one to see the quest menu to see what type of resources the specific Character wants from you. When you have enough of one resource, you will see a green check mark on it, if not, you need to produce more of it to fulfill the requirement. On the bottom of the menu you can see three boxes. The left one is the reward you will get for solving the quest (gold and XP), the right one is the Deliver button, which is how you finish the quest. The middle button is the Skip button. It allows you to generate a new quest request with randomly assigned resources. But it will cost you some wishes to get a different quest, so think if it's not easier to just produce what is asked of you. Ask for Help function You might have seen that on machines, devices, and plants, there is an option to Ask For Help, followed by a red exclamation mark. This is a helpful little feature of the game. If you have friends that also play Candy Woods, you can set one of your three Help markers on a current production or machine/device in the process of being built. Friends who visit your realm will then be able to help you with your production, speeding up the process to finish. The same goes for you, if you visit one of your friends in the game and they have Asked for Help, you will see a red exclamation mark over the respective place where your friend wants your help. How to Clear your land You might have noticed that there is a lot of clutter on you little piece of enchanted forest. Be it big old trees, fallen trunks, stumps, rocks, or what have you. Of course you cannot build a nice and neat farm on such a unsafe undergroud. So in order to get more room to build machines or more fields, you will have to clear your land. We give you a couple of tools so you can start, but later on you might need to clear some more. There are several ways how to get more tools. First of all, you can buy them if you desperately need them. Secondly, you will get some when you visit your friends and help them out. Thirdly, you will randomly get tools during your harvest, the drop while you normally collect your plants. Here's a list of the tools in Candy Woods and what they will clear: Advanced Help Before this section, you got some fundamental help explaining the more basic questions you might have with how to play the game. The following sections deals with what you could consider advanced questions you might have about the mechanics of Candy Woods. Marketplace (unlocks at level 4) The Marketplace is a great tool for you to shop around and see what you can buy. Fiona will to the first one you can buy some ingredients from. Just click on your Candyshop and see what she has to sell. If she has nothing to sell at the moment, don't worry, Fiona will restock her Marketplace after {Timeinterval}. But the Marketplace also introduces an element of real economy to the game, and is a great way to interact with your friends. If your friend's Marketplace is unlocked, you and he or she can trade goods, and you set your own prices for your goods. Just click on one of the three available "Create an offer" buttons and set what you want to sell and for how much down at the bottom. If you want to see what your friends are offering at, click on their little portraits on the left and right side of the Marketplace screen. Used your last seed? When you are about to use the last of one of your resources, a message appears to warn you about that. If you chose to ignore it for whatever reason, and you have now run out of seed, don’t despair! There are several ways to stock up on what you are missing. First, you can try and get the seed from either Fiona’s or one of your friends’ Marketplaces. Go to the Marketplace and see what they are offering, maybe it's just what you needed. Second, you can directly buy the resource from the game, using your wishes. For that, just click on an empty field, then on the resource. A message will appear that you don’t have that resource and offers you to sell them to you. Now just select the number of seed you want. Third, if you already reached the needed level to unlock it, you could conjure up Pete the pixie at his sundial, and ask him to fetch your missing item. The Magic Boxes You might have seen some glowing boxes around your area, or maybe when you visited one of your friends. Those are Magic Boxes, treasures that some ancient creature once hid in the forests and that are now coming back. Some of them aren't really that secured and with time the box has opened, so you can see a rich blue glow. You can collect those easily, just click on them and see what kind of treasure you got. There are however some mythical creatures who kept very good care of their belongings, and they locked those boxes tight and sturdy, so it'll take some effort to get them opened. You will need to spend some of wishes to unlock them. Trust us, the rewards in those locked ones are bigger, so it's worth the hassle! FAQ In this section, we will collect your frequently asked questions, so you have an answer ready at your disposal without having to wait for a response. The game isn't loading / not shown properly, what's wrong? If this problem occurs, there is a good chance that you're browser or java version might be older. Please update to the newest version available for your system and try again. For information on how to Update Java, please visit the Java Homepage and see their help. For information on how to Update your Browser, see the following links: Mozilla Firefox Update Google Chrome Update Microsoft Internet Explorer Update. If the problem persists, please contact us and we will try to help you. It says "Under Maintenance" when I try to load the game Chances are, we might currently by uploading a new version of the game. This is necessary from time to time to fix problems that have been found. However, this should be indicated by our "Maintenance screen" showing. In this case, we ask you to please by patient and try again later. If the problem persists, please contact us and we will try to help you. Contact us If you ever feel your that you have questions that were not answered by this site, feel free to come to our facebook page and send us a message. Candy Woods awaits you. Play free on Facebook! Play NOW for FREE: http://apps.facebook.com/candywoods